


A Girl to Remember

by TitanaScope



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Andi Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanaScope/pseuds/TitanaScope
Summary: TJ gets an unexpected close visitor who has a sense for dark humor, a tendency for causing unwanted drama and will be staying in Shadyside for a while.





	1. Introducing a Girl with Trouble

The morning was bright and sunny, TJ and Cyrus were sitting happily in a booth in the spoon waiting for their friends to arrive. They had only been dating for a few months, but it felt like years. Cyrus had finally come out to his parents (with the help of his boyfriend of course) and TJ had surprisingly already been out to his family. He only chose the hide it from his friends because of the bad reaction he got from his extended family.

The door swung open, Buffy, Mary, Andi, Amber, Jonah, and Walker came in happy and chirping.

“You guys got here early” said Andi sliding into the booth next to Amber intertwining their hands.

“You did leave the house pretty early this morning” Amber continued thinking whether it would be too forward to ask Andi to share a milkshake with her. They had been dating a little longer than everyone else. Unless you count the shameless flirting from Marty and Buffy before they started actually dating.

“I only left early because I was woken up by mum talking on the phone with uncle and auntie. She doesn’t seem to realize that you don’t need to shout over the phone. I didn’t see the reason to stay in the house, so I picked up Cyrus early” TJ responded putting his arm around Cyrus.

Everyone was happy and peaceful, it was the first time in a while where there was no drama happening. The latest shock was Jonah and Walker. Cyrus was a bit upset because he realized he did have a chance with Jonah, though he’s over it now.

“I’m going to see if I could get us a worker’s discount, running low on money” Amber said standing up. Causing Marty and Buffy to stop their flirty argument on who really won their last one on one basketball game.

Once Amber left the door swung open and a girl climbed over the seat and into the booth right next to TJ. Everyone was surprised by the girl

“Hey Teej!” The girl said in a giddy mood. Everyone turned their heads to look at TJ who also looked as shocked as them.

“W-who are you?” Buffy finally said breaking the awkward silence the surrounded the table.

“T, you haven’t told them about me? How disappointing.” Said the girl shaking he head at TJ. TJ let out a small grown dropping his head back.

“I’m TJ’s girlfriend!”

“WHAT!?” Shouted everyone on the table causing unwanted attention to the table from the people around them. TJ, threw his head onto the table. Feeling so done with his life. Cyrus was shocked, no hurt. He trusted TJ. He felt like he was going to cry. He felt like everything around him was fading away. He could see Andi and Buffy being upset at TJ, with Jonah joining in too at some parts. Marty and Walker decided to keep quite which was an appropriate choice on their part.

TJ still had his head on the table, Cyrus thought it was suspicious that he was so calm in the situation, or maybe he didn’t care about Cyrus at all. He said he was gay. Was it all a lie?

“Gracie?” Amber cut in unknowingly on the situation.

“You know her?” Buffy said with hurt in her voice, she sounded like she was going to kill everyone in that room. The girl still happy, with a TJ looking dead on the table.

“Yeah” Amber replied like it was obvious “She’s our cousin.”

Everyone was surprised once again, Cyrus began to laugh finally connecting the dots.

“Ew, TJ why are you dating your cousin.” Jonah said being his oblivious self. Walker chuckled linking his arms with Jonah.

“You’re not his girlfriend, are you?” Andi said with a slight sorry in her voice.

“No, I’m not. I’m Gracie Kippen; our dads are brothers, we are staying here for a year. I thought your mum would have told you by now.” Gracie said clearing everything up, relaxing the group from their quick jolt of adrenaline. Gracie looked over and saw Cyrus being really quiet.

“You must be Cyrus, TJ has told me lots about you” She pulled out her arm over TJ and to Cyrus to shake his hand.

“Don’t- Ow” TJ said bumping his head on her arm, causing Gracie and Cyrus to retract their arms.

“W-what are you doing here other than stirring up drama and ruining my perfectly good love life?” TJ said being slightly annoyed and his cousin, who seemed a bit too relaxed for someone who just moved to a new state.

“Do I need an excuse to visit my two favorite cousins in a place we will both be living in?” Gracie said almost sarcastically.

“We are your only cousins.” Amber said sliding back next to Andi.

“Still my favorite… AAAANNNNNNDDDDD you must be Andi!” Gracie said eagerly towards Andi. Andi was a little scared of her by now after seeing how she just toyed with everyone’s emotions after only knowing us for a few seconds.

“Don’t mess with my love life as well” Amber said.

After a while of Gracie meeting everyone Amber and Gracie finally started catching up on the latest gossip that has been roaming around and everyone else was back to their conversations with their significant others.

“Sorry about her” TJ said apologetically to Cyrus.

“It’s fine, I like her. She seems really positive and upbeat.” Cyrus said trying to make sure TJ doesn’t feel sorry about what happened.

“Good, but she can be a bit much sometimes, so if she’s bothering you in anyway you just tell me. Okay?”

“Of cause Teej.” Cyrus said kissing TJ on the cheek.

\---------- --- ----------

After hours of talking eating and drinking Gracie fit in perfectly. She talked to everyone and she had more in common with Cyrus than anyone else. She enjoyed documentaries, dinosaurs, going to museums, and she was bi. Which didn’t suit well with her parents, but they got over it with time. She had a girlfriend who was going to spend a week there before the school year began again.

She was the same age as the GHC, so she was going to share a few classes with them when grade 8 began. Jonah, Marty and TJ were nervous because they were starting their first year of high school which Amber says, ‘isn’t that bad after you get used to it’ but Amber fit in naturally. Which means good things for Jonah the social butterfly, maybe not for Marty and TJ.

“So, I better get going. I think I’m having dinner at yours.” Gracie said to the Kippen siblings. Amber and TJ nodded, and everyone said goodbye as she left the way she came, over the seat and out the door.

“I can’t believe you have plans to go to the museum with her.” Marty said to Cyrus with a soft laugh.

“I can’t believe we’re going to school with her.” Buffy said continuing from Marty’s sentence

“I still can’t believe you’re dating your cousin.” Jonah said still shocked from earlier. Everyone burst into laughter. Walker kissed Jonah joining in with the laughter.

“I can’t believe it either Jonah.” TJ said lacing his hand with Cyrus’s and putting his arm around him. Introducing Gracie to everyone turned out better than he thought.


	2. Dinner with the kippens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ gets an unexpected close visitor who has a sense for dark humor, a tendency for causing unwanted drama and will be staying in Shadyside for a while.

The sun had already gone down as Amber and TJ left the spoon together to have dinner with Uncle, Auntie and Cousin. They had been out all day with their friends so the least they could do was show up for dinner. As Amber rumbled through her bag looking for the keys the siblings could hear laughter coming from the house; a sound they hadn’t in a long time.

“Ready?” Amber said finally finding her keys, they hadn’t had dinner with their external family for a while. The last time they had dinner with them Amber and TJ were really close with Gracie. But the siblings decided to come out to their family. Amber and TJ’s parents were fine with it, but their Uncle and Auntie weren’t too keen. They weren’t going to make a huge deal about it because they weren’t their children. Soon after though Gracie came out to them as bi-sexual. It created a big feud in the family because Gracie’s parents blamed Amber and TJ for influencing her to be a supposed “monster” and that “she’ll burn in hell.” That was the last time they had really spoken to Gracie, Other than that it was just social media post and short face times.

“Ready” TJ replied with a nervous look on his face. As Amber was putting the key in the hole the door swung open. Their mum was standing there. Her face was red from either laughing too much or she was drinking to much wine. It was most likely all the above.

“Where have you two been? I’ve been worried sick” Their mum said ushering them into the house.

“We told you this morning that we’ll be out all day.” TJ said looking at his mum then Amber who was nodding in agreement.

“That’s right. Must have slipped my mind.” Amber and TJ didn’t really tell their mum they just left the house. But their mum is naturally forgetful, so they could say anything, and she would believe them.

“You remember your Uncle and Auntie of course. They are staying in Shadyside for a year or so.” Their mum continued.

“Maybe even longer if we like it here.” Their Auntie added smiling and putting her arm around her husbands back. TJ saw Gracie roll her eyes.

“Karen and Steve” Their Uncle started “Why don’t we go to the backyard while the kids catch up”

“That’s a great idea, Vincent.” Their mum said giving a warm smile to her children and leading the other adult outside to talk and enjoy the beauty of the cloudless sky and stars. Leaving the kids by themselves.

“So…” Gracie started breaking the silence that filled the room. Gracie’s mood had gone down. It was common though, she usually used up all her energy trying to be happy and ends up sad and depressed like how she really is.

“So” Amber copied “how is Ella?” Amber continued trying to make small talk. With the parents away, they could speak about her freely. Gracie looked more upset than normal. She was looking down at her feet hands pretty much shaking. Gracie looked up and stared at the clock on the wall and then through the glass door, where the parents were talking away.

“Let’s head upstairs, our parents are going to be out there for a while” Gracie said in an almost whisper. It wasn’t like they could hear the kids. When Karen and Steve were house hunting they had a budget, a small budget. The house wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst. But what the entire family can agree is the best thing about the house is the sound proof walls.

“My parents don’t know Ella is coming to visit” Gracie paused letting out a small sign “Or that she may be staying here as well”

“WHAT?!” the Kippen siblings said simultaneously.

“I thought she was only here for a week?” Amber said lowering her voice back down to calm herself down.

“You remember what happened when you got your first girlfriend?” TJ added in still a bit panicked

“Yeah… but it’ll be fine. I mean I think my parents are getting used to this side of me. They are letting me have sleepovers with my friends now. Her parents know about us and they are fine maybe they can help my parents understand and…” Gracie began rambling. When she got her first girlfriend and she told her parents. The first thing they did was ground her and then they moved out of town. This all happened when Amber and TJ went to go visit Gracie and because they were there they were blamed for everything. They thought over plans on how everything was going to go down when she arrived, come over and go to school. Ella and she are open everywhere but at house Kippen. Amber and TJ were going to help them anyway they could. Not only people they were family but because they knew if Gracie got caught they would be the blame.

“Kids?” A voice came through the door with a knock it was Karen. “We’re about to have dinner, come down stairs please.” Karen continued.

“Yep” TJ quickly replied walking to open the door for his female family. “M’ladies” TJ said with a bow and a small giggle.

“Thank you, sir,” The girls both said curtsying to TJ before walking out the door. TJ closed the door behind them and they both broke out in laughter. Reminding them of when they were little and pretended to be old English men and women.

“you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves, catching up on everything?” Gracie’s mum said as she began putting food on her plate.

“So,” Vincent began, eyeing TJ and Amber who were silent so far. “Who were you two hanging out with today?” he asked TJ and Amber looked at each other contemplating if the should tell the truth.

“We were out with our friends from school.” TJ said. It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the full truth.

“Yeah we’re just with a group. We enjoy spending time at the local diner, the spoon.” Amber added. They both had learnt to be careful with what they say around Vincent and his wife. Though, Gracie was worried and nervous and said the completely wrong thing.

“Yep with Amber’s girlfriend, TJ’s boyfriend. Everyone is just dating freely.”

“WHAT?!” Vincent screamed. He smacked his hands down on the table. His wife fell silent. Amber and TJ’s parent already knew they were dating they just, same as their children chose to not reveal the whole truth.

“H-How? W-Why?” Vincent stuttered trying to make words of the situation. “Did you know about this?” Vincent said to his brother in a stern voice.

“Yes, I did” his brother confessed with no shame. “I like them, and they are doing nothing wrong” he continued trying to calm down his brother.

“Gracie time to go.” Vincent said grabbing his wife and daughter by the arm and leading them out the door. “This is no place for us.” Gracie let out a small wave to the family with a small piece sign to remind them of there deal. They would do that when there were people around who weren’t ‘in on it.’

Karen and Steve hugged their children telling them everything will be fine in many different ways. Or at least they hoped so.

“Are we going to eat or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short and don't have much depth but they will get better.


	3. A Love Filled Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ gets an unexpected close visitor who has a sense for dark humor, a tendency for causing unwanted drama and will be staying in Shadyside for a while.

“Hello” the boy said nervously “You must be Gracie’s dad, I’m Cyrus.” Cyrus stretched out his to shake Vincent’s. Vincent quickly shook his hand and turned around as he heard someone jumping down the steps.

“Hey Cyrus” Gracie said gleefully as she stood next to her father.

“Cyrus! Would you like to come in for a drink before heading out?” shouted Gracie’s mum from the kitchen.

“No thank you, we should be heading out now if we want to get there before it gets busy.” Cyrus replied politely.

“By dad.” Gracie said before skipping out of the house and down the path “Come on Cyrus!” Cyrus did a small wave to her parents before going after her.

“He seems like a sweet boy.” Gracie’s Mother said quietly as she walked up to her husband.

“Maybe.”

 

“So, TJ told me a little bit about what happened last week, so we are just going to stop by his house before heading to the museum.” Cyrus said to Gracie who seemed filled with energy and she jumped and ran around Cyrus. She kind of reminded her like a puppy who was just bursting with energy.

“Yep! Also, we have to make another stop before going to the museum as well.” Gracie replied with full enthusiasm. Cyrus didn’t know who they were picking up, but he didn’t think much of it. It was most likely someone TJ knew. “Okay Cyrus. Tell me more about yourself.” Cyrus thought for a moment.

“There isn’t really much to tell.” Cyrus replied with a shrug “I think when we talked at the spoon you pretty much learnt everything about me.” Gracie slowed down her pace to match up with Cyrus’

“Alright. Though what you didn’t tell me was how you met TJ. Ever since he’d met you every time we would talk he would not stop going on about you. I could probably pass as your best friend before even meeting you. That boy is whipped.”

“Well I am irresistible.” Cyrus said in an overly exaggerated voice while combing his fingers through his hair. They both let out a little laugh.

“Yes, but spill. How’d you meet, how did you confess to each other, bla bla bla.”

“Okay. Well, when I get upset I like to go to the swings and that is when I met TJ. We talked about how we both have ‘stuff’.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff” Cyrus smiled a little.

“What kind of stuff?”

“Well, TJ was referring to his math dyslexia, but I was just referring to me not being able to do lots of stuff.” Cyrus let out a laugh. “And then Buffy showed up and kinda ruined the moment we were having but I would never tell her that.”

“A moment?”

“Yeah. But I didn’t realise it was a moment at the time. Then we pretty much became friends from there. I invited him to my bar-mitzva, he helped me open a bottle and I got all the glory. It was really nice.”

“Ooooooooo. I never knew TJ was such a gentleman.” Gracie teased with a giggle.

“When he tries to be. Then from then I helped Andi like him and mended his feud with Buffy. He invited me to hang out with his friends. Huge mistake.”

“The gun thing, right? I never really liked Reed or Lester. Lester was nicer, but I’m not gonna lie, I might have had a crush on Reed when I was younger.”

“Really?!”

“Yep, but never tell TJ”

“Don’t worry I won’t. Anyway, After I then mended his feud he didn’t even know he had with Jonah.”

“Wow he gets into a lot of feuds” Cyrus nodded his head in agreement.

“Then a few more things happen, he helped me come out to my parents and then he also came out to me. I think that was when I realized that I had a crush on him. I told Buffy and Andi and they assumed that I had a crush on him for a month already! Apparently, it was obvious. And that he had a crush on me too.”

“But you didn’t believe them.” Gracie predicted

“Yep.”

“So, skipped to the part where you confess your undying love for each other and officially become TYRUS.” Gracie said excitedly, getting into the story, pretty much dying to hear the love story of Tyrus.

“Tyrus?”

Yeah, it’s a combination of your names. Now get on with the story.” Gracie began to jump around she was on the edge of her non-existent seat.

“Okay. So Andi’s parents were getting married and I invited him as my plus one and-“

“Hey guys!” Gracie and Cyrus stopped to look at the familiar sound. “Why do you look annoyed?” Jonah asked pointing at Gracie’s face, upset from Jonah interrupting the story.

“Nothing.” Gracie replied cooling herself down. “You are going to continue the story later.” Gracie demanded. Cyrus replied with a delighted nod.

“So, Jonah are you here by yourself?” Cyrus asked curiously. Looking around for other people.

“No, I’m here with Walker and Andi and Amber.” Jonah replied pointing behind him towards the park. “Here they come now.”

“Cyrus!” Said Andi happily running up to them, slowly followed by Walker and Amber. “Hey Gracie”

“Heading to the museum I see.” Said Amber “meeting TJ at our house?” Amber asked her cousin

“Yep.”

“Good choice.” Amber said with a slow nod.

“Why? What happened?” Andi asked her girlfriend with concern.

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.” Andi nodded quickly before intertwining their hands

“What would their combined names be.” Cyrus asked Gracie. The two couples looked confused as Gracie thought about it.

“You mean like a ship name?” Amber asked looking for some context to the question.

“Yep.” Gracie quickly replied then going to her deep thought.

“I’ve seen those on the internet.” Andi said joining the conversation.

“Me too, I’ve seen art that has been inspired by ships. I even think I’ve shown you some of them. Hon?” Walker looked at Jonah who had gotten distracted by a pair of people who were throwing a frisbee.

“Their form is all off! What is this. They would never make it on an ultimate team.” Jonah huffed. Everyone laughed.

“Wonah” Gracie said pointing and Jonah and Walker “and Ambi” She continued moving her finger towards Andi and Amber.

“Sound good. Then that is how I am going to refer to you guys when you are together.” Cyrus said happily towards the couples.

“That’s going to get annoying quickly” Andi said quietly to Amber causing her to giggle.

“What?” Cyrus asked

“Nothing.” Amber quickly replied.

“Oh, I want to do one.” Cyrus said moving on.

“Marty and Buffy would be… Muffy!” Cyrus blurted out.

“I would have gone with Barty” Jonah protested getting odd looks from the others thinking it wasn’t as nice sounding as Muffy.

“Well, we should head off. Don’t want t be late.” Cyrus continued cheerfully.

“We’ll meet up at the spoon tomorrow” Andi planned. Everyone agreed, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

 

“Okay, now let’s continue. You were at the wedding with TJ” Gracie started wanted to find out what happened in the wedding.

“Yes, we were at the wedding and TJ was sitting next me during the ceremony and I feel-“

“Gracie! Look who I found!” TJ yelled from the porch of his house pointing a person next to him. Gracie would have been upset but was happier when she saw who it was.

“Ella!” Gracie shouted as she ran into her significant other’s arms.

“Is this who we were going to pick up after TJ?” Cyrus asked, finally connecting the dots. Gracie wrapped her arm around her girlfriend after giving her a kiss and nodded towards Cyrus.

“So, what were you two talking about on the way here?” TJ asked Cyrus kissing him on the cheek and slugging his arm around Cyrus.

“Not much. But she is very invested in our love life.” Cyrus said placing his head on TJ’s shoulder. The couple stared at the two girls as they excitedly caught up with one another like they haven’t seen each other in years. Though, it had only been a week.

“That’s Gracie. Always invested in anything having to do with love.” TJ said leaning his head on Cyrus’.

“Ellcie.” TJ was confused not knowing of the previous conversation. “Their ship name would be Ellcie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm improving. The next chapter will have a bit angst.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so it's not that good, but hopefully it'll get better!


End file.
